Shower
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Mako finds Korra in his shower but Bolin is coming home soon. Damn being responsible. Makorra smut anyway.


There were a few things Mako had come to accept in his life. First being that he'd never get anything easy. Everything he'd had to work for, from the shabby apartment he and Bolin currently shared to the relationship he'd forged with Korra. Second, that he was the luckiest man in the world to have so many people in his life that cared about him. Bolin had never left his side in the years they were on the streets and after, he had pseudo-parents in Tenzin and Pema, an odd friendship formed in the rubble of a romantic relationship he'd once had with Asami, and the surprisingly deep relationship he'd formed with Korra.

And finally, Korra was very good at invading his life.

"Korra?" He frowned at the pile of pale blue clothing on the floor of his apartment. That wasn't ever really a bad thing, but this time he hadn't even known she was here. "Where are you?"

"Bathroom!" Her voice called back.

"Naked?" Mako leaned over and gathered up the clothes in his arms. He didn't know when Bolin would be home, but he didn't exactly want his brother to see his girlfriend naked. Actually he didn't want anyone but himself to see his girlfriend naked.

"Shower." Korra called again, amusement lighting her voice.

"So you felt the need to strip in the middle of the apartment?" Mako carried her things toward the bathroom and dumped them on the chair inside.

"I was hot." Korra argued from the shower stall, the steam surprisingly hiding her well. "Come on in." Her voice had become suggestive in seconds flat.

"Bo's going to be home soon." Mako sighed, hating that he had to be responsible.

"So?" She was going to be the very death of him.

"So finish up and you can stay for dinner." Mako tore himself away from the bathroom and moved into the kitchen hating himself with every step. There was a gorgeous, wet, naked woman in his bathroom perfectly willing to have sex with him, but he was making dinner.

And at the moment couldn't exactly remember why.

"Hey bro." Bolin came in with his usual grin, dumping his gear on the floor. "Dinner smells good." He grinned. "I'll just shower..." He trailed off and frowned at the sound of the shower already running.

"It's Korra." Mako sighed, sounding a lot more tense than he'd intended.

"Oh." Bolin nodded. "_Oh_." He looked at his brother with incredulous eyes. "And you're not in there because?"

"What?" Mako stared at his brother, stunned he'd actually mention that.

"Your girlfriend is in our shower, go with her." Bolin grabbed his jacket and laughed at his brother. Sometimes Mako was too responsible for his own good. There had been a time he was attracted to Korra, but those feelings had faded when he saw her feelings for Mako and his brother desperately trying not to feel them back. It was like Mako was still trying to tiptoe his and Korra's relationship around him, even though they'd been together for years and Bolin had gotten over it before they were even together.

"But..."

"I'll eat at Narook's with the guys." Bolin shrugged. "You and Korra haven't had much time together lately." He grinned. "Don't worry about me, bro. She's like my sister."

"Thanks." Mako managed to crack a smile at his brother. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all." Bolin grinned. "I just expect the same courtesy when I bring a lady over." He kept the suggestive grin on his face as he waved and stepped out the door.

The second the door was closed, Mako half ran for the bathroom, the thought of his naked girlfriend at the forefront of his mind. "Korra." He got her name out as he opened the door, his clothes off.

"Mako?" She turned as he opened the shower door but didn't have time to say anything else as he pressed her against the tile wall, hoisting her up on his knee. "Change your mind?" She grinned after he released her mouth from the first kiss.

"Bo left." Mako grinned. "Giving us some privacy." He murmured and pressed his mouth against her neck. Korra grinned and arched her back before lifting her legs to just wrap around him, completely stable against the shower's wall.

"What a good brother." Korra grinned and tried to purr it in his ear. It wasn't entirely successful, but he grinned and pushed against her harder, nudging is already erect member against her while he mouth clamped down on hers. Korra made a humming noise of delight and kissed him back without hesitation, angling her hips against his.

Mako decided to focus on her mouth instead of responding, placing nipping bites along her jawline as he rotated his hips against hers, not yet inside her, just rubbing against her heated flesh. The shower was running hot and her skin was heated and slick as his hands ran up her thighs to keep her upright against the wall.

"Mako." Korra protested as he touched her and didn't move into her. "Come on, you're killing me here?"

"Horny, are you?" Mako grinned as she ran her hands through his hair and made it slick back dark.

"Maybe." Korra grinned at him. "Why do you think I'm in your shower when there's a perfectly working one on the island?"

"You're awful." Mako pressed his tip into her and grinned at her gasp at the sudden intrusion. A smile grew on her face. "I love you anyway."

"You love me because I'm awful, not in spite of it." Korra grinned and nipped at his ear to get revenge, but found herself pressed harder against the wall as he pushed entirely into her. She let out a bright cry, completely uninhibited since they were alone in the apartment.

"I just love you." Mako grinned as she clung tightly to him to stay in his arms while his hips bucked up into her. They wouldn't be able to last a long time in this position so he moved fast while she held herself against him, kissing and biting at his neck and ear as he moved.

"I," Korra had a harder time speaking, "I love you too." She managed to rush it out before crying out, hear head falling back against the tile as her orgasm hit. The hot spray of the shower continued as she came down, just smiling errantly as he finished after her, having held himself in to get her finished first. "Mmm." Korra let out a noise of contentment and kissed him when he finished, giving him a hazy smile.

"You're pruning." Mako chuckled and held her arm out.

"I've been in here a while." She grinned and slid to the floor of the shower. "You clean up, I'll go get dressed."

"Not too dressed." Mako kissed her and helped her out of the shower before grabbing soap and cleaning himself quickly. He didn't want to miss a second of Korra scantily dressed in his apartment.

It was worth it to find her brushing her long hair in his bedroom wearing only panties and one of his torn old muscle shirts. He could see her bottom when she moved, the bright blue color he knew she loved covering only part of her. "What?" She grinned at him as he wore only a towel around his waist.

"You're beautiful." Mako shrugged and leaned in to kiss her softly, pulling back to pull on underwear and shorts. "Do you want dinner?"

"Yes." Korra grinned up at him.

"What?"

"Just thanking whatever spirit is responsible for giving me you." She shrugged and walked from the room, her hips swinging from side to side.

"Yeah?" Mako caught up and grabbed her hips in his hands, grinning when her head fell back on his chest to grin up at him. "I'm yours, am I?"

"Yep." Korra grinned up at him. "I am the Avatar, I do have a very high social standing."

"Which isn't nearly going to your head." Mako snorted with sarcasm as he held her waist.

"Oh not at all." Korra grinned and slipped forward. "I am hungry though." She gave him her famous pout. "Make me dinner?"

"Already started." Mako grinned and went after her, all too happy to appease her with food.

He'd try to argue that he was blessed to have her, but she'd argue and they'd get frustrated at each other. It happened enough for him to know he should just let her go when she went on her little ego trips. But he knew that he was lucky to have captured the Avatar's heart, because supposedly they fell in love for good, their first loves were their only.

And Mako wasn't going to complain if she was going to keep wearing only his shirt and her panties around the house.


End file.
